


Stand Tall

by KZDipped



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Divergence, Cinematic Parallels, More pokemon will be added, Pokemon AU, Pokemon Breeding, Pokemon Contests, Pokemon League, The End, bad dudes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-04-06 18:36:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14062983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KZDipped/pseuds/KZDipped
Summary: Pokémon AU!  The Eddsworld gang all have a special talent when it comes to the Pokémon they live with, work with, and befriend.  Follow the crew as they go on adventures, explore new territories, and learn to coexist with the incredible creatures they’ve found!





	1. Matryoshka

**Author's Note:**

> Edd-breeder, at any given time he has about twenty Pokémon around the house but tries to keep things semi-orderly nonetheless  
> Matt-enters many contests with his shiny Dragonair, is absolutely awful at them but looks fabulous anyway!  
> Tom-casual trainer, he doesn’t have many Pokémon but it’s more about the relationships with and skill of those few rather than catching them all  
> Tord-left to pursue dream to become the region’s Champion.

“Tom! That Dragonite landed in the backyard again, you wanna run to the store with me and Matt?”

  
Tom looked up from his place on his bed; Edd was standing in the doorway, his Chimchar wrapped around his shoulders. This would be the third of her kind he had bred and raised thus far, and he anticipated her evolving any day now; so logically the Pokemon, named “Torch” lovingly, never left his side. “Either it’s going to throw you off mid-flight or it’s going to strand you there, just take the car.”

  
“No, I think I really bonded with it last time.”

  
“Matt broke his arm last time.” Tom glanced back to his book, unimpressed.  
“Well, aren’t you a downer.” Edd stuck his tongue out, turning around as Torch mimicked the action. “You have two minutes to join us if you want!”

  
“I won’t,” Tom called after him, settling back down against the headboard. There was a quick ruckus of footsteps dashing around the house, and he could just make out both Matt and Edd’s excited tones as they dashed outside to greet the dragon Pokémon. He sighed slightly, dropping his book to the side and allowing himself to relax.

  
A soft rustling attracted his attention; he looked up as his door nudged open just slightly, and a shuffling lapsed across the carpet. Tom watched as a small crinkled looking head appeared over his pile of dirty laundry, clambering up to the bed. “Hey there Hershey. Escaping the noise?”

  
The Mimikyu didn’t answer, but succeeded in mounting the summit of laundry and sank down onto the comforter. Hershey had been his partner Pokemon for a good couple years now, despite Edd offering many times new, possibly more friendly Pokemon than the justifiably disconcerting ghost-fairy type. Tom waved him away many times; he and Hershey had clicked, and besides, Hershey was plenty friendly when he wanted to be, such as now.

  
Hershey had shuffled right up to his side, pushing aside his arm to rest there. He really was quite a strange specimen, behaving something like a cat much of the time. Tom tsked as he brushed his hand back onto the bed, taking in the once again wrinkled disguise cloaking Hershey. “What did you do this time?”

  
Allowing Tom to fuss with the dusty fabric, Hershey let out a low screech; Tom chuckled. “Don’t sass me, just stay still a moment.” He managed to straighten out a few of the worse creases, fixing the head so it wasn’t quite so crooked. Tom rested a gentle hand against the Pokémon’s “head”, brushing the crinkly costume back in an attempt to prop Hershey’s ears back up. “You gotta take better care of yourself little buddy.”

  
It let out a soft croon, leaning back against his chest. They sat that way together for a time, Tom’s eyes slowly sliding shut peacefully. A low hum was the only noise in the household, perhaps from the refrigerator. A lazy sunbeam crept through the window, hitting both Pokémon and man in a warm burst.

  
Eventually Hershey shuffled into a stand; he crept out from under Tom’s arm, and he listened sleepily as Hershey wandered down towards the kitchen, probably to eat. Hershey never would eat in front of people, but it didn’t bother Tom; he understood the need for quiet moments such as these. His eyes shut once more, enjoying the stillness.

  
A sudden burst of noise sounded from the kitchen; a slight thump as though someone entering the house, then a quick shriek from Hershey. _An alarm noise_.  Tom jumped up, dashing out of his room and down the short distance to the kitchen. He stopped dead, staring at the intruder rudely trying to pet Hershey. “Tord?! What do you think you’re doing here?”

  
Tord looked up with a grin. He had been crouched next to Hershey, who was continuing to make a static shriek towards him. “Ah Tom, I’m guessing this little guy is yours? He’s not exactly to Edd or Matt’s taste, is he.”

  
“Get away from him.” Tord obliged, standing to his feet once more. Tom glared at him, ignoring as Hershey scuttled off behind a counter. “Again, what are you doing here? Why did you break in?”

  
“I didn’t break in, first of all, the door was unlocked. Besides, Edd invited me.” Tord turned, walking to the kitchen table; he pulled a chair out, turning it so he could sit backwards and face Tom. “Is he out at the moment?”

  
“Yes, so you should leave until he comes back.”

  
Tord laughed. “Glad to see you haven’t given up our old unpleasantness. No, I think I’ll stick around.” He fumbled at his belt for a moment, grabbing a Pokéball; his entire outfit was so clearly that of a top trainer, and it pissed Tom off.

Apparently finding the one he was looking for, he tossed it down onto the floor; it opened, revealing a Raichu. “Hope you don’t mind letting my Pokemon have a stretch.”

  
“I doubt I can stop you,” Tom grumbled. So much for a quiet afternoon. He didn’t want to leave Tord alone in here, but he certainly didn’t want to stick around either; Edd better get home soon. The Raichu didn’t seem at all interested in exploring the house yet, instead staying by their owner’s side. Tom turned away, searching momentarily for Hershey; he had pressed himself into a corner, since all his favourite cupboards were shut. He didn’t struggle as Tom picked him up, cradling him gently against his hoodie.

  
Tord was staring at him with interest, surveying the Mimikyu carefully. “There really isn’t much known about those you know… I’d love to take a closer look.”

  
“Not a chance,” Tom hissed, leaning up against the fridge. Hershey settled in his arms, but if anything his continued static noises only made Tom more suspicious of Tord’s sudden appearance.

  
There was a sudden crash outside, coupled by a roar. An instant later, terrified laughter could be heard approaching the door, and Tord said, “That sounds like them. Should we say hello?”

  
Tom wasn’t given a chance to respond before the entrance crashed open, and the duo and their companions dashed in.”Tord!”


	2. Tessellate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Conclusion to the introduction, and the beginning of many hijinks to follow!

Edd and Matt had rushed back inside, slightly singed and happily breathless; Edd lit up further at the sight of Tord. “Hey, welcome back!”

  
Tord grinned as he pulled away, obviously glad to see the green-clad breeder. “Thank you. If you don’t mind me asking, what was all that commotion outside?”

  
“We rode the Dragonite!! All the way to the store and back, he even waited for us outside!”

  
“Wait, Dragonite?”

  
Edd laughed, shoving Matt out of the way. “I’ve been trying to befriend this Dragonite that’s been wandering around the neighborhood for the last couple weeks, we finally made progress today- I mean, until we got back here I guess, he didn’t seem to like us leaving with our groceries very much…”

  
“Quite rude,” Matt sniffed. “He burnt my jacket.”

  
“Heh, yeah.” Edd caught sight of Raichu suddenly, standing rigidly at Tord’s side. “Oh! Who’s this little guy?”

  
“Oh yes!” Tord snapped his fingers casually, and it was as if a switch went off on the Pokémon; they took a much more relaxed stance, moving forward to greet Edd. “A more recent addition to my team, and my new partner.”

  
“What happened to your old partner? The Magmar?”

  
Tord glanced back at Tom, who was now sullenly leaning against the corner leading into the kitchen with Hershey still in his arms. “Oh, he wasn’t really cut out for battling, I left him with Professor Larch.”

  
“I thought Maggy was your partner Pokémon-“ Tom began, only to be cut off by Edd.

  
“Woah, Professor Larch?! You’re working with Britain’s top professor?”

  
“Yes, I send him research on occasion, and he looks after my less useful companions; say, aren’t you breeding starters at the moment?” Tord asked slowly. His Raichu had left his side now, attempting to greet Matt’s Dragonair despite her cold look. “I imagine Larch could use a provider, would you like me to put in a good word?”

  
Edd’s face brightened, despite his already overjoyed expression. “If you want to, that would be incredible! He’d be my biggest client yet!”

  
“Of course, anything for a friend.”

  
Matt was attempting to pet the Raichu now, despite Dragonair staring daggers at him for the misuse of his attention. “What a cool partner! What’s their name?”

  
“It’s a she, and her name is Raichu,” Tord said offhandedly.

  
“You didn’t give her a nickname?” Edd seemed surprised, and rightfully so; ever since they had been kids, all four of them had nicknamed every Pokémon they had befriended. Tord simply shrugged.

  
“Well I think she looks like a Nancy! Hello Nancy!” Matt said happily, finally managing to pet Raichu; she did not seem impressed in the slightest.

  
“Her name’s not Nancy.” Tord moved to speak to Matt, rescuing his Pokémon, and Tom took the opportunity to grab Edd and pull him into the kitchen.

  
“Don’t you think that’s a little weird?”

  
Edd’s attention was still on those in the hall, and he turned to face Tom with a puzzled expression. “What do you mean? Sorry, I forgot to tell you he was coming back round, I sort of thought I’d be here when he showed up.”

  
“He just came into the house, he didn’t knock or anything. Hershey freaked out as soon as he came inside-“

  
“But Hershey’s also never seen Tord before,” Edd responded calmly. “He probably just assumed Tord was an intruder.”

  
“Yeah, because he is.”

  
Edd sighed, clapping a hand on Tom’s shoulder good-naturedly. “He’s fine Tom. He’s here because he wants to catch up! It’ll be great to have him around the house again.”

  
“Wait, he’s moving back in?!” Edd nodded, and Tom groaned. “Where is he even going to stay? We’re all out of rooms since you converted the fourth-“

  
With a gasp Edd had darted out of the room, almost colliding with Tord. “Oh, sorry. I forgot something, we’re all out of bedrooms!”

  
Tord blinked at him, now holding the Raichu in his arms. Matt was sitting in the corner surrounded by Dragonair’s tail, cradling his hand; by the sounds of his whimpering Raichu had given him a little shock. “Oh? I thought there were four, what happened to mine?”

  
“I made it into an incubator?” Edd wrung his hands sheepishly, brushing the wall with the corner of his apron. “I needed more space for eggs, and there was no more room in the basement with all the babies-“

  
“No problem, I’ll take the couch for now, yeah? We’ll work something out.”

  
“Great, sounds perfect. I’ll rearrange myself some, we’ll get a room worked out soon enough.”

  
A low call sounded from the stairway to the basement; there were several excited chirps as a trio of baby Pikipek flapped their way from the nursery to relative freedom, followed closely by their nanny Kangaskhan, Martha. Tom and Matt, both well-versed in these sorts of escape attempts, ducked; Tord, who had of course no experience, was smacked in the face by one of the haphazard hatchlings.

  
Edd gasped worriedly, managing to catch one of the of the Pikipek before it could glide past and shoving through the others to chase the third. Tord was still struggling with the one apparently trying to fly through him, but Martha had finally caught up and snatched it away from him.

  
Tom smirked, watching Tord try to fix his fussed up hair. “Welcome back.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think!


End file.
